Over It
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: Elphaba has always been.... ostracized. Somehow, Fiyero seems to be the only one that sees the real her, and he helps her lighten up and get over it.... Outtake from DOJ, former non-related oneshot.


**Over It**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: Elphaba has always been.... ostracized. Somehow, Fiyero seems to be the only one that sees the real her, and he helps her lighten up and get over it.... Outtake from DOJ, former non-related oneshot. Based on _Over It_, by Anneliese Van Der Pol. **

_How could you know_  
_That behind my eyes a sad girl cried_  
_And how could you know_  
_That I hurt so much inside_  
_And how could you know_  
_That I'm not the average girl_  
_I'm carrying the weight of the world_  
_YEAH!_

Fiyero looked up from the book he was reading. Since the deal with the Lion cub, he had been trying more (especially since she had come back from the City), reading, thinking, paying attention in class, all to get Elphaba to notice him. To no avail. So today, instead of him trying to get her to notice him, she was getting him to notice her- in the form of teasing.

"Hey artichoke! How's the soil? I hear it's awful soft! Makes the perfect bed, huh?"

Elphaba rushed past, head down, books held tight to her chest, the comments bouncing off her. However, she dropped the book she was holding when a student tripped her.

"Sweet dreams, artichoke."

Quickly, Fiyero got up, and rushed to her, helping her to her feet and picking up her book.

"Thank you." She whispered, taking her book back. No matter how much confidence she'd gained from her stay in the City, the comments still hurt; they always would. Seeing this, he gently lifted her face, and saw the tears in her eyes. His decision was spur of the moment.

"Come on."

_So can you get me outta here_  
_Take me away_  
_We'll jump in the car_  
_Drive til the gas runs out and then walk so far_  
_That we can't_  
_See this place anymore_  
_Take a day off_  
_Give it a rest_  
_So I can forget about this mess_  
_If I lighten up a little bit,_  
_Then I will be_  
_Over It_

He pulled her along, leading her to the parking lot. Once there, he led her to his car, and pulled the passenger door open for her. Glancing at him nervously, she bit her lip, before climbing in. Once the door was closed, and he had pulled out of the parking lot, she seemed to relax, melting against the leather seat. Fiyero watched her out of the corner of his eye, his mind reeling with hate for those students.

Why couldn't they see her? The real her? He did. And he loved her.

Wait. Loved? Did he mean..... loved?

Real, actual, soulmate loved?

Now that you mention it....

Yes.

_I'm playin the role_  
_Of the happy girl_  
_But no one knows_  
_Inside I'm alone_  
_But I would never let it show_  
_I get everyday_  
_Too much work and not enough play_  
_Over and over_  
_It's always the same_  
_YEAH!_  
_But you can make everything OK..._

Elphaba sighed, and watched everything pass by in a blur. However, her thoughts kept drifting back to Fiyero.

Her protector. Her hero. Her true love.

True love?

For the first time in eighteen years, she let herself smile at the thought of love. It was nice.

Until she remembered Glinda.

Oh, right. Her roommate, and Fiyero's girlfriend.

_Take me away_  
_We'll jump in the car_  
_Drive til the gas runs out and then walk so far_  
_That we can't_  
_See this place anymore_  
_Take a day off_  
_Give it a rest_  
_So I can forget about this mess_  
_If I lighten up a little bit,_  
_Then I will be_  
_Over it_  
_Over it_

He couldn't help it; he had to say something- and not 'I love you', like he had when she'd gotten back. Although he doubted anyone else had heard him. And if they had, maybe they'd get a clue.

Especially a certain dumb blonde.

He loved Glinda, really, he did, but....

Not the way he loved Elphaba.

_Never_ the way he loved Elphaba.

_And when the world is closin' in_  
_I can leave it all and just walk away_  
_I can always start all over again_  
_I am closer to a better day_

Elphaba sat in the passenger side of the car, mentally beating herself up. She hated feeling what she felt, and knowing what she knew. Why, oh why, did he have to be taken?

She'd been the good girl her entire life, done everything she was asked to do. Played house, cooked, cared for Nessa and Father. Followed the rules. Just once- _just once_- she wanted something for herself. A lifetime of servitude for one simple thing.

Was that too much to ask?

Yes.

_Take me away_  
_We'll jump in the car_  
_Drive til the gas runs out and then walk so far_  
_That we can't_  
_See this place anymore_  
_Take a day off_  
_Give it a rest_  
_So I can forget about this mess_  
_If I lighten up a little bit,_  
_Then I will be_

They drove on, passing town and country, not caring that they were skipping class. It felt good- to both of them- to skip class together. Natural. It was something Fiyero could never do with Glinda, no matter how much he wanted too, but with Elphaba....

Suddenly, the car slowed to a stop on the abandoned road. Quickly, he tried to start it again, before looking at the gage and realizing it was empty. He sighed, and leaned his head back on the headrest, closing his eyes.

"Out of gas?" He turned to look at her, and nodded. She shrugged, then got out. Fiyero followed, pulling on his sunglasses. He watched her walk around the side of the car, before hopping onto the trunk. She sat cross-legged, and waited, resting her head in her hands. He joined her, and watched as she pulled her sunglasses out of her knapsack. "Thank you." She whispered, putting her long, raven hair up into a messy bun.

"For what?" He asked. She finished what she was doing, and relaxed.

"For this. For saving me." He nodded, and leaned back against the car, watching the road.

They watched the horizon in silence, each unsure of what to say to the other. Finally, she spoked up again.

"They hurt. Those comments. No matter how long I've been in the City, no matter how much confidence I have- it doesn't change the fact that the insults cut like a knife." She looked at her hands. "When I was in the City.... no one cared about what I looked like. They cared more about my opinions, my ideas. For the first time I..... I.... belonged."

_Take Me Away_  
_Take Me Away_  
_Take Me Away_  
_We'll jump in the car_  
_Drive til the gas runs out and then walk so far_  
_That we can't_  
_See this place anymore_  
_Take a day off_  
_Give it a rest_  
_So I can forget about this mess_  
_If I lighten up a little bit,_  
_Then I will be_

He looked at her.

"You always belonged.... to me." He whispered, taking her hand. She looked down at their hands, a sad smile on her face.

"But you belong to Glinda."

He groaned, and pulled away from her.

"I don't belong to that blonde.... bitch! I can't stand her! I don't want to be with her. I want to be with you!"

He listened to him rant and rave, before she finally interjected.

"But she loves you, Yero!" He stopped, startled and disgusted by the new information. "And so do I. And that's where things go wrong."

"But I don't love her." He replied, going to her. She shook her head.

"That doesn't change anything, Yero."

He leaned against the car, hands on either side of her, as he leaned close, until their noses touched.

"I _don't love _her."

_If I lighten up a little bit,_  
_Then I will be_  
_Over It_

She stared at him, confused.

"Yero, I-" Before she could say much more, he kissed her.

Long, full, and deep, his hands claimed her waist, as her arms slowly wrapped around his neck. She melted, her body sliding into his strong embrace. They stayed, locked at the lips for several minutes. When he pulled away, he took a good, long look at her face, before backing away and taking her hand. She hopped off the car, and followed.

Slowly, silently, they began to walk away from the car, school, and uncertainty.

_Over It_

"Are you okay?" He asked, once they were several meters away from the vehicle. She nodded, looking back at the abandoned automobile before turning back to him. Slowly, her arms slid around his neck, and she kissed him deeply.

"Yeah. I'm over it."

_I am over it_


End file.
